


The yiff

by ThatOneAmy



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAmy/pseuds/ThatOneAmy
Summary: I wrote this trying to get something out while I'm having my creative drought. I hope it can tide you all over untill I can continue Fateful night and princess.





	The yiff

Rain pounded the collective windows of the city. A sopping wet and disgruntled bear walked through the lobby and up two flights to his apartment. He opened the door and sighed as he stepped in and changed out of his soaked clothing into something less wet. A smile form's on his face as he sits down on his couch and turns on a movie. Before too long his hand went down under the couch and pulled out three items, a laptop, a mouse, and headphones. With the movie playing in the background he turned on his laptop and kept the smile on his face. As the laptop booted up he plugged in the mouse and headphones leaving one ear open so he could listen to the movie while he did his business on the device. The computer finished booting up he opened up the internet browser and went to the bookmarked popular porn site of his choice. He did as men do and starter to jerk himself off. The wide played,he listed to it through one ear while listing for anything else with the other. The video he was watching claimed that it was cursed. He didn't believe it, but as he had fun he realized something was wrong. He tried to ignore it but then, his dick fell off.


End file.
